Twiggy
|} Twiggy ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo der serbischen Hauptstadt Belgrad. Geburt und Herkunft Twiggy wurde wild in Indien geboren. Aufenthalt in Großbritannien Über ihre Aufenthalte in verschiedenen europäischen Zoos gibt es teilweise differierende Angaben. Nach einer Aufstellung soll sie zunächst in fünf Zoos in England und Schottland gelebt haben, bevor sie zunächst in die Niederlande und dann nach Belgrad ging. Demnach wäre sie bereits 1964 (was mit ihrem Geburtsjahr nicht zusammengeht) in den Zoo Wellingborough gekommen, 1968 in den Flamingo Park in Yorkshire, Anfang 1969 dann als erster Elefant in den Tierpark Cricket St. Thomas (Somerset). Etwa 1975 soll sie dann in den Zoo Belle Vue in Manchester umgezogen sein, im Juni 1976 ferner in den Zoo Glasgow nach Schottland. Schon bald darauf (1976/77) kehrte sie in den Zoo Belle Vue zurück, bevor sie an den niederländischen Zoo Amersfoort abgegeben wurde. Die Vielzahl an Reisen scheint dem Umstand geschuldet zu sein, dass Twiggy bereits in England und Schottland nur schwer umgänglich war und als aggressiv galt. Aufenthalt in den Niederlanden Die Abgabe von Twiggy an den Zoo Amersfoort erfolgte wegen der Schließung des Zoos Belle Vue in Manchester. Sie kam am 30.11.1977 in Amersfoort an und sollte Gesellschafterin der überlebenden Asiatischen Kuh Indra werden. Nach Angaben aus Amersfoort war sie auch dort ziemlich aggressiv, hat aber keinen schweren Unfall verursacht. Da nach der Ankunft von Winthida und ihrer Tochter Jula noch weitere Elefanten nach Amersfoort kommen sollten, wurde Twiggy nach 15 Jahren nach Belgrad abgegeben, weil sie als zu dominant und zu unberechenbar aufgefallen war. Nach anderen Angaben soll Twiggy einen Pfleger getötet haben. Demnach wurde Twiggy zunächst auch nur vorläufig nach Jugoslawien gebracht, um vom Bullen "Boy" in Belgrads Zoo gedeckt zu werden. Aufenthalt in Serbien (Jugoslawien) Am 15.10.1990 traf Twiggy im Zoo Belgrad ein. Die Pläne zur Zucht ließen sich aber nicht verwirklichen, da sich Kuh und Bulle nicht verstanden und sich aus dem Weg gingen. Boy soll sie auch grob behandelt und gestoßen haben. Er starb 1997 an Krebs im Fuß. Seitdem lebt Twiggy alleine auf der Belgrader Elefantenanlage. Wegen des damaligen Jugoslawienkrieges und der Sanktionen gegen Belgrad wurde sie auch nicht in die Niederlande zurückgeschickt. 2007 gab es eine Unterstützungsaktion für Twiggy, die Beobachtungen zufolge in einem dunklen, engen Stall gehalten wurde und zudem Anzeichen von Misshandlung (Wunden) aufweisen sollte. Im April 2010 wurde berichtet, dass sie einen Mann attackierte, der seinen Enkel aus der Elefantenanlage retten wollte. Der Großvater wurde lebensgefährlich dabei verletzt. Literatur *Bas Aalders: Elefanten im Dierenpark Amersfoort, NL, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 10 (Nov. 2006), S. 10. Weblinks *Twiggy at Belgrade Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se mit Video. *The first elephant at Cricket was Twiggy, Beitrag von robmv zur Geschichte der Elefanten von Cricket St. Thomas (und folgende) auf www.zoochat.com. *Female elephant named twiggy, Video auf Youtube mit Informationen zu Twiggy. *Twiggy the Elephant/Belgrade ZOO, Informationen und Bilder auf dem Belgrade Zoo Animal Blog (bgdzoo.bravejournal.com. *Asian elephants at the Zoological Garden Beograd, Fotos von Twiggy und ihrer Anlage in Belgrad auf www.asianelephant.net. *Opa will Bub vor Elefant retten, Artikel auf www.augsburger-allgemeine.de. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Zoo Amersfoort Kategorie:Serbien Kategorie:Zoo Belgrad